


Adventures in Fatherhood

by MrsEDarcy



Series: The Town Dads [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Robbie and Sportacus make great dads, The kids are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsEDarcy/pseuds/MrsEDarcy
Summary: No one ever told Robbie Rotten that being a dad would be this hard. Lucky for him, Sportacus is also just as clueless.Maybe together they'll be able to figure out this whole parenting thing, on lesson at a time.





	

As it turns out, Robbie takes being a dad way too seriously.

Never one to do anything by halves, the first day after he ‘adopted’ all the kids as his own he went down to town hall, asking to officially adopt all five. It turns out that if the kids technically still had parents, adopting them was a bit of an issue. Plus the mayor wasn’t keen to give up guardianship of Stephanie.

So, if he devised a plan to plant a time capsule that he would accidentally discover and it would say that Robbie was the rightful parent to all the kids in town, then who could blame him? It turns out his boyfriend could. Sportacus caught him struggling with the shovel only a few scoops in. After Sportacus re-planted the flowers in Ms. Busybody’s garden, he dragged his boyfriend into a loose hug.

“Robbie, you know you don’t have to be their dad on paper for them to be yours, right?”

Robbie sighed into the top of the other man’s head. “I just want to take care of them.”

“I know, Robbie.” Sportacus released the hug and grabbed his hand instead. “C’mon they’ll be out of school any second and you’re much better at homework than I am.”

* * *

 

Robbie’s next plan was to move all the kids into the lair. That lasted about three minutes before his boyfriend stopped him once more.

“Robbie, there’s no room for five growing kids in here.”

Robbie looked up from his work bench where he was drawing out the schematics with a crazed look in his eyes. “Nonsense, Sportaloon!”

“You don’t even own a bed Robbie.”

“I can build one! Plus I’ve already started on a wardrobe for all the kids.”

“Robbie.”

“Yes Sportadork?”

“Those are just tiny versions of your outfit in different colors.”

“There’s one for you too. It’s in the back.”

Sportacus sighs from across the room, flips over and wraps his arms around Robbie from behind. “Robbie, the outfits are nice.” The villain scoffs, because of course they are. “But you don’t need us to live with you or look like you to prove we belong with you.” He kissed the top of his pompadour. “Do you want to go out for dessert as a family?”

“Dessert? Are you sick?”

“I thought we could go to that frozen yogurt place and I could get a cup of fruit.”

“The one with the cake flavor?”

"Yes.”

Robbie pretends to be frustrated, but he stands up without a fuss. “Fine, but I’m getting a large and you can’t stop me.”

“Okay Robbie.”

* * *

 

He’s staring at a strip of photos of the seven of them from when they ran across a photo booth when Sportacus finds the box.

“Why is there a box full of knives in the closet?”

Robbie tears himself away from the picture where Sportacus kissed him on the cheek and all the kids made a disgusted face. “Oh that. I was making the kid’s homes safer.”

“Robbie…”

“They could have cut themselves and bled to death on the floor!” Sportacus drops the box gently onto a table.

“My crystal wouldn’t let that happen Robbie.” He sat in front of the man on the floor. “This is the third thing you’ve tried in the past two weeks. What’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“Robbie.”

With a huff, Robbie throws his hands up in the air. “I don’t know how to do this!”

“Do what Robbie?”

“Be a dad! Take care of people! I can’t even take care of myself! I’m probably going to die of a heart attack before I can even teach the kids how to sew properly!”

Sportacus puts a hand on his knee and squeezes it a little harder than he probably intended. “It’s okay Robbie. I don’t know either.”

“That’s not comforting! Neither of us know what we’re doing, we’re probably going to ruin their lives!”

Sportacus sighs. “What’s really bothering you Robbie?”

“Pixel called me Dad yesterday.”

“Robbie that’s wonderful!”

The villain growled in frustration. “No it’s not! I’ve never had a dad, and now five little kids are counting on me to take care of them!” He breathed out slowly. “What if something happens to them?”

“We deal with it.”

“But…”

The elf shook his head. “We’re going to return all the knives to their kitchens. Then, we’re going to play a game of soccer with the kids. We’ll head to bed at exactly 8:08 and then we’ll deal with this in the morning. No complaints.”

* * *

 

“Sportaloon, if you don’t stop flipping in that outfit, I will lock you in the cage.”

The hero pulled awkwardly at the collar of the polo that Robbie had dressed him in. “Do we really have to do this?”

Robbie stopped mid movement, mascara wand in hand. “Of course we do. You’re the one who told me about the parent teacher conferences in the first place.”

“I didn’t realize we’d have to dress up.”

“You’re hardly dressed up.”

The elf continued to pick at his outfit awkwardly. “I mean the teachers have seen me before in my normal outfit. I don’t see the purpose of this.”

“Look, I’ve spent the last four days scheduling a meeting with every teacher so that we could meet all five without conflict. It’s literally the most effort I’ve ever put into something besides kicking you out of town. So you are going to meet our kids teachers tonight whether I have to carry you there or not.”

A pair of lips are suddenly pressed against Robbie’s. “That’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Sportacus murmurs before moving down to kiss his jaw.

Robbie pulls the hero off, preventing him from kissing down his neck any further. “Back up Sportanova, I’m not going there with hickies covering my neck. The PTA moms have enough gossip fodder without it.” The villain glances in the mirror. “Plus, you messed up my mascara. Go stand over there where you can’t do any damage.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next up, parent teacher conferences.


End file.
